What's in a name 3: Revenge
by 5t4c3y
Summary: 3rd and final part to the series. Danny and Lindsay are about to be married, but what happen's when their 7 year old son is kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guy's. Here's yet another 'What's in a name' story. Part 3 in the series. I would read the first two, before this one. '_What's in a name_' and '_What's in a name_ _2: Return of Tanglewood_.' You might be able to follow the story a little bit better. **

**Summary: Danny and Lindsay are about to be married, but what happens when their 7 year old son, Ty, is kidnapped by an old rival. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. I think it would be scary to allow a fifteen year old to write CSI episodes :o)

* * *

**

It had been 5 months since Danny had proposed to Lindsay. 5 glorious months of knowing that everything was going to be good from now on. They were due to be married in 2 day's.

It was a little after 6am, and both Danny and Lindsay lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms. They both had the day off from work to have a day of 'fun' with their son.

"This is nice." Said Lindsay with a smile, snuggling into Danny more "No needing to get up early."

"Yeah. We can stay in bed as long as we want." He gave her a sweet kiss.

She smiled against his lip's and kissed back, but they soon pulled apart when their bedroom door burst open, and in came running Ty Messer. He was screaming with happiness and began to jump on his parents bed.

"It's my birthday!" he kept crying in a sing-song voice.

"Guess what Montana, looks like we have to get up after all." Said Danny, sitting up. "Ty, calm down."

In mid air, Ty moved into a sitting position, which caused him to land on the bed sitting down.

"Sorry Dad, sorry Mom, but it's my birthday! I'm 7 today!" he said very excitedly.

"That's right honey." Said Lindsay, giving her boy a kiss on the cheek.

Ty screwed up his face and wiped his cheek.

"Eww, Mom. I'm 7, stop babying me." Complained Ty.

Both Danny and Lindsay smiled.

"Ok buddy, your presents are in the living room. You go open them while your Mom and I get ready."

"Ok Dad." And with that, Ty shot out the room to his present's

* * *

.

After getting ready, Lindsay and Danny walked into the living room to see Ty ripping open present after present.

"Mom! Dad! I got lot's of stuff. Uncle Mac and Auntie Stella got me a remote control car, Uncle Flack and Auntie Aiden got me an autographed football and Uncle Louie and Auntie Sadie got me a skateboard!"

He began to open more present's, thanking his parents for the small T.V for his room. Once every present was open, Ty sat back, a little bit puffed out from all the excitement.

"Guess what honey." Called Lindsay from the closet "You missed a present."

At this, Ty's head popped up and a smile spread over his face when he saw the little Labrador puppy running towards him.

"A puppy!" he cried, running to the little furry dog "He's awesome."

"What you going to call him?" asked Lindsay, taking a seat on Danny's lap.

"Fred." Replied Ty, giving the little dog a hug.

* * *

Ty had a great birthday. They went to the zoo and out for dinner. The next day was a last minute wedding rehearsal, but soon, the big day finally came and Lindsay was finally about to walk down the isle.

"How do I look?" she asked long time friends Aiden and Stella.

"Lindsay, you look gorgeous." Said Stella with a smile.

Lindsay returned the smile. She was wearing a long white dress, that was fitted at the top and flared out from the waist like a bell. It was off the shoulders and her hair was in curls, coming just below her shoulders. In hand she had a big bouquet of red roses.

"You ready to do this?" asked Aiden

"I've been ready for 8 years Aid."

* * *

Soon the music started and Stella and Aiden walked up the isle, wearing red dresses and carrying white roses. Once they had reached the top of the isle where Danny, Mac and Flack stood, the doors opened and out walked Lindsay. She was beautiful. Danny smiled at her, but looked concerned when her smile faded.

Soon Lindsay began to run to the front, looking around herself.

"Lind's? What's wrong?" asked Danny

"Where's Ty!?" she cried.

They looked around the room, but their 7 year old son was no where to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: So guy's, what did you think? It will get better. Please R&R. thanks :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guy's. Sorry for the delay in the update. I've got exams, but thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming :o)

* * *

**

Lindsay sat on the cold concrete steps on the outside of the church. She was staring off into space. Her baby boy was missing. And on her wedding day! Danny came outside from the church, after talking to some police officers, to find Lindsay. She was in her white dress and had Goosebumps up her arms. Danny slipped off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He took a seat next to her, where she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"I promise we'll find him." Said Danny, placing a soft kiss on her head "I promise."

"I just can't believe this is happening." She said, wiping her tears away "Why would someone do this to a seven year old!?"

"Lind's, we'll get him back, and after that, we'll get married. We'll have our wedding and our little boy will be up there smiling, pretending he's lost the ring that you're going to wear and everything will be fine." Said Danny, reassuring her.

Lindsay sat in silence for a moment.

"I just hope I'm not going to be fat for my wedding." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, who was a little confused by her statement.

"I'm telling you, I'm pregnant Danny."

Danny turned to look at his wife-to-be. Her eye's were quite bloodshot and her face was glazed with tears. Pregnant? She was pregnant?

"How long have you known?" he asked her calmly.

"About 2 week's." she replied, hugging into him more.

"Don't worry then. Ty will be found way before then."

* * *

Mac and Stella stood inside the church, with their twin's Stephanie and Liam, staring out at the high school sweethearts .

"Can you even imagine what's going through their mind's right now?" asked Stella "On their wedding Day, and their son is missing."

Mac put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Ty's a smart little boy. He'll be ok." He told her

"Mac. Why does everything bad happen to them? First, they can't be together because she was a cheerleader and he was a Tanglewood boy. Second, Sonny Sassone all of a sudden returns because of a cold case that was beginning to heat up again. He also made Danny break Lindsay's heart, gets Danny locked up in jail and then try's to rape Lind's! Why is fate doing this?"

Stella turned to look at Mac, who had an expression on his face, like he was thinking about something.

"Mac?" questioned Stella "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her, and all he said was;

"Sonny Sassone is back."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of that little chap? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guy's. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you're enjoying this story :o)

* * *

**

"What do you mean 'Sonny Sassone is back'?" asked a confused Stella "Mac, Sonny has been locked up for years."

Mac began to walk down the hall of the church, quickly followed by Stella and the twins.

"2 weeks ago," began Mac "Sonny Sassone was released. Now he's back to get revenge on Danny and Lindsay."

"Hold on." Said Stella, stopping "Why didn't you tell any of us this?"

Mac sighed and turned around.

"Stella, we have a past with this guy. All of us, especially Danny. If I told him what was going on, he would go looking for Sonny. You remember what he put Danny and Lindsay through."

"Yeah Mac, and now their son is missing!" She walked up to him "Maybe if you had told them about Sonny, Ty would still be here."

"What are you implying?" asked Mac

"I'm just saying, that if they knew he was walking the streets, Danny and Lindsay would keep an extra eye on their son, knowing that he could be a target."

With that, Stella walked away leaving Mac feeling quite guilty. Was it his fault? Should he tell Danny and Lindsay? Yes.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay still sat on the step outside the church, only this time, Aiden, Flack, Mac and Stella were with them.

"I have to tell you guy's something." Began Mac "We think we know who has Ty."

At this, Lindsay and Danny looked up hopeful.

"Who?" asked Danny "Where are they?"

"We don't know where they are yet, but we think that…Sonny Sassone has him."

Lindsay's face fell.

"Sonny?" she asked, tears welling up "Sonny has my baby?"

"He was released from prison 2 weeks ago." Said Stella "But I promise, we'll get him this time, and this time he isn't getting away with it."

* * *

Later that night, Danny and Lindsay were sent home. When they arrived back at their apartment, Lindsay just sat in Ty's room for hours, crying. Danny changed out his tux and went for a walk. Lindsay was worried in case he was going to do something stupid. She was relieved however when Danny walked back into the apartment a few hours later.

After sitting around the living room for a while, Danny got up and headed towards the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt off on the way. He stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror above it. He felt it was his fault.

Soon Lindsay walked in, then she saw it, the Tanglewood tattoo on Danny's shoulder. She walked up to him, and slowly began to run her hand up his back, stopping when she came to the dreaded letter's. She traced the outside of the tattoo with her fingers, then began to dig her nails into it, tears threatening to fall.

Danny could feel the sharp pain in his shoulder from her nails, but he didn't stop her. He hated his brand.

"No matter where I go," he began "Tanglewood follows."

"We'll get him back, won't we?" asked Lindsay, her voice cracking

"Of course we will." stated Danny

"He won't get away with it again?" she asked, her tears finally falling.

"I can promise you he won't." began Danny. He looked back into the mirror "Because when I find him… I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guy's, Thanks for all the reviews so far, and sorry for the delay in the update :o)

* * *

**

The room was dark and cold. Rain pounded against the small box sized window, that was lined with spider webs, and the horrible smell of damp was stomach churning. Ty Messer sat in this room, sat on the small camp bed, shivering. He brought his knee's to his chest, took his glasses off and wiped his eye's.

"I want my Mommy." He whispered, beginning to cry more "I want my Mommy."

He sat like that for what seemed like hours. Today was supposed to be a happy day. His parents were getting married. They had been in love with each other for 8 years, and someone had ruined their day.

* * *

A little while later, Ty was beginning to doze off. His eye's were just about to shut, when he heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs. He closed his eye's tightly, to make it look like he was sleeping, but when the door of the room swung open, all he could do was stare at the man before him.

He had blue eye's, and not the nice blue that his Daddy had, but a horrible dark blue. You could see every bone in his face, and his long shoulder length brown hair was greasy hung like rats tails.

"Hey kid." He said, rather cheerfully "I'm Sonny. I'm a good friend of your Daddy's."

"My Daddy has never mentioned a 'Sonny'." Spat Ty "Neither has my Mommy."

"What's your Mommy's name?" asked Sonny, coming closer to sit on the bed "Is your Mommy's name Lindsay?"

All Ty did was nod a little, still glaring at the man in front of him.

"I went to High School with your Mommy and Daddy. I was really good friends with them." He told the little 7 year old.

"Sonny, I want to go home." Ty began to cry again "I want to go to see my parents."

"Hey, it's ok little guy." Sonny pulled Ty over to him "I'll take you home, as soon as your Mommy and Daddy get my message."

"What do you want with me." Ty looked up at him "I didn't hurt you. Are you Billy Jones' Daddy, cause I never meant to punch him!"

Sonny just chuckled a little.

"No Ty, I'm not Billy's Daddy. I'm just playing a game with your parents."

"What type of game?" asked Ty, wiping his eye's "Can I play?"

"Well, you're already playing. You're on my team. I made up the game, and it's called 'Bang, Bang…Daddy's dead'."

"I don't like the sound of this game. Can we play Hide and Seek, or Monopoly? I like the race car in Monopoly!"

Sonny just gave another chuckle.

"Sorry little buddy, but the games already started. Maybe another time, ok?"

"Yeah…Sonny, can I have something to eat?"

"Sure, that's why I came up to see you. I've got a McDonalds for you. It's downstairs."

Ty's face lit up. He got off the bed, and ran down the stairs. He liked Sonny, but he didn't know that 'Bang, Bang…Daddy's dead' was a real game, and his Daddy was main character.

* * *

Sonny watched as the 7 year old happily sat munching into his food. A smile spread across his face.

"All I have to now," he whispered to himself "Is wait."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying the story :o)**

* * *

Danny stood in the break room the next morning, doing nothing but hovering over the coffee machine. He felt that he was the blame for everything that was happening. Because of his past, his son was gone. He took a deep sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Headache?" came a voice from behind him.

Danny slowly turned to face the person in question. It was Hawkes.

"Hey Doc, no, I haven't got a headache…although I think it would be a better feeling to have than what I'm feeling right now."

Hawkes gave him a sympathetic look, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, we'll find him. We always do."

"Yeah, but half the time their dead." Said Danny "Hawkes, see if Sonny so much as pull's one of Ty's hairs out his head, I'll kill him. He's not going to be another murder victim of this Son of a bitch."

It was silent for a while, until Danny spoke.

"And to top everything off." Began Danny "I found out, I'm going to be a Dad again."

"Lindsay's pregnant!?" asked Hawkes

"Yeah. And it's not that I don't want to be a Dad again, because I do, it's just…I feel like we found out at a bad time. Not only am I dealing with the fact that my son is with a murderer, but I also have to help my other kid, and their mother who's throwing up constantly."

Again Danny sighed, and all was silent until his phone beeped. Not really caring about who had just, text him, Danny slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped his cell open, and began to read. He was soon beginning to care who had wrote the text now.

With wide eye's, Danny looked at Hawkes.

"What does it say?" asked Hawkes, peering over his shoulder to look at the message.

He was alarmed when he saw it. It said.

_Hey Messer, long time now see. I have an idea, why don't we do a trade. You give me what I want, Ty is safely home to you without harm? Deal? Good, cause I want Lindsay._

_Sonny._

"Son of a bitch!" cried Danny "He's making me choose!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Ty's my kid, and I love him. Lindsay is my high school sweetheart, whom I love, and she's also carrying my other kid! I'm never goin to win Hawkes."

Hawkes could see, that for once, Danny was really scared.

"I don't know what to do." He said softly.

"This is what you're going to do." Began Hawkes "You're going to get a tracer on this phone, he call's again, we'll get him. Then, you're going to tell Mac. After that, you'll go home and be with Lindsay, you'll also be honest with her. If we have it our way, he won't win, and you won't have to choose."

* * *

Once everything had been done, Danny headed home. He entered his shared apartment, to find Lindsay asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful. Danny quietly walked over to her, and bent down next to her. He moved the little bit of hair that had fallen over her eye's, behind her ear. Lindsay's eye's began to flutter open.

"Hey." She said "Any news about Ty?"

"Yeah." Began Danny "Lindsay, today, I got a text from Sonny."

Lindsay was now fully awake, and was sitting up

"What did it say!?" she asked frantically.

"It said, that he'll do a trade. If I give him what he wants, then he'll give us Ty."

"Give it to him, whatever he wants, he can have, I just want my baby back."

"Lindsay, he wants you."

Lindsay went silent. Danny began to look at the floor

"Give me to him then." She finally spoke.

At this comment, Danny's head snapped up.

"What!?" he asked

"Danny, he's not going to hurt our son, and I know you guy's probably have a tracer on the phone, but I can't wait that long. I can't rely on the fact that he's going to call you."

"But what about you, and the baby!?"

"We'll be fine, cause we won't be staying."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, things are beginning to heat up! Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews. So sorry for the delay in updating. I'm going to try and update all my stories today. **

* * *

It had been a long day for the CSIs, and it just seemed worse since they had no evidence that showed them where Ty was being kept. It was the worst feeling in the world, not knowing where your kid was. Everyone had been working round the clock, not really taking any break what so ever. 

Lindsay was heading towards the break room, but stopped outside a lab when she saw Aiden, her head resting on her arms, asleep. She gave a small smile. Her friends were doing an amazing job in looking for Ty.

Lindsay chapped on the door, causing Aiden to stir.

"Hey Aid." She said, watching her wake up.

"Yeah." She said a little groggily "How long have I been asleep."

"I don't know, but we're calling in a Chinese, so come and take a break."

Letting the emptiness in her stomach get the better of her, Aiden slowly got up, wiping the sleep from her eyes and following Lindsay out to the break room for some dinner.

* * *

The team all sat around the rather large table, munching away at their food.

"I hope Ty's being fed." Said Lindsay

"He better be." Said Danny "Cause if he isn't, that's another reason for me to kill Sonny."

"Danny!" snapped Mac "You are not going to kill him. That would make you as bad as him."

"Let me ask you something Mac!" said Danny, standing up "If it was one of your kids that had been taken, what would you do?...If it had been Stella who was nearly raped by him, what would you do?...and if it was you who he was trying to point the finger at for murdering someone, would you sit back and let this son of a bitch rot in prison!?...I'd rather see him rot six feet under! He has made the past 8 years of my life a living hell!"

Mac just sat there. He was speechless. Danny was right, what if it was him in Danny's place.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Danny, gathering up his coat and walking out.

"He just needs some time." Said Lindsay to Mac "He didn't mean those things he said."

"It's ok Lindsay." Began Mac "I know what he means…I wouldn't blame him if he kills Sonny."

* * *

Danny walked cold wet streets of New York alone. He had his glasses in his pocket, and his hair was a little spiking from running his fingers through it. He just wanted his son back. He wanted to hug him, to play catch with him. He wanted to see the little cheeky smirk he gave his mother when he did something wrong, and he wanted to see him holding his nose when he hugged his old smelly grandmother. He just wanted Ty back.

Sighing, Danny crossed the busy road, not actually knowing where he was going. He just wanted to be alone. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, his phone beeped. A text! A text from Sonny! Danny opened it and began to read:

_Hey D! Just thought you'd need a place so we could make the switch. _

_How about the old warehouse. You remember the place. The one where I was arrested. _

_We'll do it tomorrow, 11pm. Don't be late. _

_Sonny _

Danny's eyes were wide. He quickly put his phone back in his pocket, and began to run back to the lab. He was finally going to get his son back, but he might lose something in the process.

* * *

The team still sat at the table in the break room, discussing the case.

"Do you think Ty might be somewhere we've all been before?" asked Stella, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's possible." Said Mac "He just got out of jail. He'd need a place to stay, a place he knows is vacant."

At that moment, Danny came running back into the room. He was soaking wet, causing a puddle on the floor.

"I know where he is!" cried Danny, handing Mac his phone "The warehouse! He's at the warehouse!"

"Then lets go!" sad Lindsay, standing up.

"No!" began Flack "If we're playing along with his switching idea, then we need to follow by his rules. When does he want all this to go down?"

"Tomorrow night." Began Danny "11pm."

"That's 27 hours from now!" cried Lindsay "That seems like forever. How do we even know that he's not setting us up?"

"We just have to try." Said Stella

* * *

Sonny chuckled to himself as he sent the message. He was standing by the cob web covered window, but soon began to walk over to Ty again.

"Sonny." Began Ty "When do I get to see my parents again?"

"Very soon little buddy." He said with a smile "In fact, their both coming here tomorrow."

"Really!" asked Ty in excitement.

"Yeah."

Sonny turned round to the small fire he had burning, and while he wasn't looking, Ty slowly and quietly picked up a small nearby lamp. He stood up, and held it over his head. Taking a deep breath, Ty brought the Lamp down onto the back of Sonny's head.

Sonny let out a groan, and fell to the ground. Ty dropped the lamp next to him.

"Bang, bang…Daddy's dead?" questioned Ty "What do you take me for? A three year old?"

With that, he ran out the room and down the stairs, to where he hoped led to freedom. He was just approaching the door, but as he reached it, he saw that the handles were chained together.

"No!" cried Ty, pulling at them and the chain "Open up!"

* * *

He continued to pull, grunting some of the times, but the doors didn't budge. He was soon giving up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sonny. Because Ty was only young, and didn't have a lot of strength, Sonny only fell to the ground, and lost his balance a bit.

"Please." Cried Ty "Please, just take me home."

Sonny looked down at him with a hint of a smile.

"Tomorrow."

With that, he led Ty up to the room again, having to deal with the crying 7 year old, kicking, scratching and biting him. But he never let him go. Tomorrow would just have to come.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Thanks :o) **

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After planning out their strategy for the next day, all the team had to do was wait. They waited for what seemed like years, but soon came the time to get Ty back. Danny wasn't very confident about what was about to happen however. He could lose something that he loved more than life itself, but he had to do it. For his son's sake.

I was outside the warehouse where all the police cars gathered. The filthy windows and the creaking doors brought back so many bad memories for them all. All Danny and Lindsay wanted to do was get in, get Ty and get out. But they knew it wouldn't be that simple. Everything was in silence. Lindsay was putting on a bullet proof vest under her zip up jacket, and was ready for heading in.

"Ok Lindsay." Said Mac quietly "Be careful. We can hear everything you say, so You know what to do if anything goes wrong."

"Yep." She replied "anything goes wrong I start talking about the weather."

"Yeah." Mac gave her a small hug as she headed up to the door, But before she entered Danny pulled her back.

"You better come back out here Montana." He said "And you better be safe."

"I will be." She said "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lindsay gave him a small peck, and headed inside where everything was black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The warehouse was in darkness, and all Lindsay could see was a door slightly open and light gently flooding through. There was a horrible pungent smell of urine, and Lindsay was trying everything in her power not to gag.

"Hello?" she called out "Sonny!...Ty!"

"Mommy!" came the faint cry from her son.

"Honey where are you!?"

"Upstairs."

Lindsay soon spotted the stairs and ran up them, taking two at a time. She finally came to the top landing, where there was another open door. Slowly, she peered round the corner, where she saw Ty taped up to a chair, and Sonny sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled once he saw her.

"Lind's." he said cheerfully "Long time no see!"

"Give me Ty." She said, coming into the room fully.

"Take him."

Thankful that Sonny was being so cooperative, Lindsay started to rip the tape off of him. Soon Ty was free and in his mothers arms. He was crying, and squeezing her very tightly.

"It's ok baby." She said soothingly "Listen, I want you to run outside as fast as you can ok? Daddy's there and he'll take you home. Can you do that for me?" 

"What about you?" he asked, his tears dying down

"I'll be fine, but you need to go."

Ty nodded slightly and took off. He ran down the stairs as quick as he could, and out through the door where he saw his dad.

"Dad!" he cried.

Danny opened his arms and Ty ran right into them, holding onto his Dad for what seemed like dear life. Danny sighed with relief. Now all he needed was for Lindsay to come to safely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lindsay began to walk around the room casually. It was only a matter of time until Sonny was locked up for good.

"Ty's a great kid." Said Sonny "We had loads of fun."

"Why my kid?" asked Lindsay, turning to face him.

"Because you're the one who made me suffer. You and your 'fiancée'. For 6 years I was behind bars. 6 YEARS!"

"You brought that upon yourself Sonny." Said Lindsay "You paid for what you did." 

"And your about to pay too." And with that, Sonny pulled out a gun, pointing it at Lindsay.

"What lovely weather we're having!" she cried.

The others heard her, and were running in. Ty stayed with a police officer as Danny and the team ran up the stairs. Sonny continue to point the gun at Lindsay.

"Say bye-bye." And with that, The sound of a gunshot was heard.

Lindsay fell to the ground with a thud, as Danny burst through the room. Sonny, seeing that he had come turned the gun towards him, slowly cocking it. Danny's eyes went wide, and just as Sonny was about to pull the trigger, another gun shot was heard.

Blood splattered everywhere as Sonny fell to the ground, with a single gunshot wound to the back of the head. Everyone turned to Lindsay, who was holding a gun, breathing deeply. Danny ran over to he and helped her up. She undid her jacket to reveal the bullet that was imbedded into her vest.

"Oh that's gonna bruise." She groaned, as Danny helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah." She said "What about Ty!? Where is he!?"

"Don't worry, he's with an officer outside. He's safe."

Sighing with relief, Danny led Lindsay out the room, as more and more officers ran upstairs followed by paramedics. Everyone was now safe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

It had been about 3 weeks since the death of Sonny, and everything was going great. Danny and Lindsay had told Ty about the baby that was due and he was so excited. Soon came the day where Lindsay was to walk up the aisle for the second time.

She walked up gracefully, a smile spreading across her face when she saw her family stand before her. Ty stood with a video camera grinning, and Danny stood staring at her lovingly. Nothing was going to stop them this time. Lindsay came to a stop beside Danny, and soon the ceremony began. They said their vows to each other, and soon came the part that they had been looking forward to for years.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Said the minister "You may now kiss the bride."

Danny and Lindsay turned to each other, and embraced in their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone began to cheer, everyone that is except from Ty, who screwed up his face and made a Yuck sound. Danny and Lindsay just smiled. They were a happy family now, and the little girl that would bring them much joy in 9 months was going to make life even better.

**The End **

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


End file.
